Do not say anything
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ One-shot ] • No sabe si sigue dormido y lo que está frente a sus ojos es la manifestación de su más dulce y anhelado sueño o quizás murió y en estos momentos se encuentra en el paraíso. (Yaiba x Retoree)


**Disclaimer: "Show By Rock"** es propiedad de **"Geechs"** en colaboración con **"Sanrio"**

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentre no duden en decir para editar **.**

 **Nota:** El siguiente One-shot de Yaiba x Retoree, va dedicado a las recientes personas que me han dado un follow o favorito en, Buenos días (de la misma pareja). Para los que leen, "Sonata de Octubre" ya haré los siguientes escritos. Como no tengo celular se me perdieron los temas y los estoy buscando de nuevo para continuar.

* * *

 **D** o not say anything

* * *

─ **¡Yaiba!**

No sabe si sigue dormido y lo que está frente a sus ojos es la manifestación de su más dulce y anhelado sueño o quizás murió y en estos momentos se encuentra en el paraíso. Lo segundo parece más factible para él, tuvo el valor de comer algo de la comida preparada por Aion, es seguro que su amigo le mató sin imaginarlo...

El sabor de su comida es algo que jamás olvidará, no tiene palabra alguna para describir ese mortífero sabor.

Debería sentirse triste puesto que alguien más tomará su lugar como bajista en los ShinganCrimsonZ, además no tuvo la oportunidad de gozar el sin fin de cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer sin embargo, no está molesto con Aion. Gracias a él y por alguna razón que no comprende, tiene a su linda Retoree delante de él. Ama el sutil sonrojo que se aloja en sus mejillas de canela y que sus iris de lindo color verde estén fijos en su persona, qué él sea lo único que vea en este momento le llena de una desmedida satisfacción.

Honestamente, imaginaba el cielo con otro tipo de decoración; ya saben nubes por aquí y por allá, un despejado cielo zarco, él vestido de blanco listo para entrar a la dichosa puerta que le dará sus majestuosas alas de pulcro blanco. Al ver a su alrededor se siente estafado, el paisaje que le rodea es el de siempre solo que de noche, conserva su usual vestimenta de siempre. La única visible diferencia es la presencia de Retoree, la qué en este lapsus de tiempo no ha dicho o hecho algo.

─Re...

─No digas nada.

Su habla se ve interrumpido ante su "dulce" orden (lo es para él), sin rechistar acata lo anteriormente dicho y espera para ver como continuará su estadía en el paraíso.

─Acabemos con esto.

Escucha su suave murmullo y de un momento a otro Retoree le hala fuertemente de la chaqueta (obligándolo a estar a su altura), antes de que pueda siquiera decir algo unos finos y suaves labios se posan sobre los suyos. Decir qué está en estado de shock es poco, hay tantas emociones que emergen al mismo tiempo que no sabe con exactitud como proceder.

Todo parece sacado del recoveco de su más íntimo sueño. Ese que con recelo mantuvo resguardo por tantos años.

Le enternece la inexperiencia, la marcada torpeza con la que su querida amada le besa torpemente e inconscientemente ríe en su boca lo que provoca que Retoree se aparte rápidamente de él.

─Lo...

Su disculpa calla cuando observa sus intenciones. Retoree quiere huir de él y eso es algo que no piensa permitir, tiene suficiente con la real qué siempre escapa de él cuando trata de hacerle saber sus sentimientos como para que el lindo ángel delante de él saboteé y rechace de la misma manera que la original.

Con decisión la toma del brazo, le satisface el que ella se resista. Su gesto es como lo que haría la de carne y hueso si la tuviera delante de él y ya no volverá a ver... Eso le da el valor de hacer lo que nunca se atrevió, ahora es él el que la hala apagándola a su cuerpo, un "no te dejaré escapar" susurra sensualmente en oído ajeno y sin más rodeos la besa.

En primera instancia fue un beso dulce, gentil, deseaba que su primer beso tuviera esa magia que le hiciera tener al ángel Retoree la ¿agradable? sensación de mariposas aleteando en sus entrañas, quería que se acostumbrara pero, su necesidad, el codiciado y prohibido elixir de su boca le embriaga. Hace que su celebro deje de pensar y que sean sus impulsos los que hablen por él.

Aquel intento de melcocha, fue destruido por el hambriento deseo de tener más. Hasta llenar un poco el vacío de su constante indiferencia, poco a poco perdió el control y aquel beso ahora es un desatado frenesí de lujuria acumulada que finalmente explotó.

No sabe si fueron segundos o tal vez minutos los que devoró sin pudor alguno a su inocente Retoree. Paró cuando la sintió desfallecer en sus brazos, ante la inmediatamente necesidad de darle un poco de aire a sus pulmones.

Un hiló de saliva fue lo único que quedó de su unión, observó como su ángel tenía dificultad para regresar a la normalidad, él estaba un poco mejor que ella. Hace tiempo que él no besaba a alguien, cuando conoció a Retoree sus ojos perdieron el interés en cualquier persona que no fuera aquella reticente pero amable chica que le ignora y aún así le roba cada día el corazón.

Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en sus labios rojos e hinchados. La sutileza ha sido cambiada por un escandaloso rojo en sus mejillas _«es adorable»_ , está embelesado, pero, al ver aquellas lágrimas caer sabe que se sobrepasó.

─Reto...

─¡No digas nada!─grita. ─ **¡TE ODIO!** ─agrega.

El escuchar eso le duele, no es justo... Se supone qué está en el (su) paraíso.

 _«¿Ni aquí puedo ser feliz?»_

Esto no se puede quedar así. Se acerca un paso pero, Retoree se aleja dos, trata de agarrarla pero ella le da una fuerte bofetada que deshace su agarre, el golpe lo desconcierta y posteriormente Retoree corre, corre, corre hasta perderse de su vista.

Por inercia lleva una mano en la mejilla golpeada, le arde, aunque lo que en verdad le duele es su roto corazón. Siente que acaba de cometer una mayor estupidez de su vida, uno que no tendrá reparación.

─¿No se supone que morí?

Es una lástima que no tenga esa suerte, es una pena que desconozca que Retoree fue a su apartamento a la mitad de la noche con el único motivo de cumplir el castigo que Moa le impulsó por negarse a confesar "cierta" verdad en el estúpido juego de verdad o reto que Chuchu sugirió jugar en su improvisada fiesta de pijamas para celebrar que Cyan volvió a ciudad Midi.

Y ambos desconocen la presencia de esas seis personas que fueron espectadores del show.


End file.
